


Castle Nuggs

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Angel is bored on one of his rare days off so he decided to build a pillow fort like he did when he was a kid only to find it taken siege by Fat Nuggets.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I thought to write a cute little story for the holidays of Angel playing with his pet ❤
> 
> I thought it would be fun and a different change of pace from what I normally write.
> 
> Enjoy~

Angel sighed to himself in bed. Val had put him through a rather brutal week at work, gotta make that money… whatever. At least the moth had seen fit to give his best star a full uninterrupted two days off.

"Small favors." Angel breathed out with a groan. He was too sore to go out and party, too tired to even entertain Charlie with her little project and oh so bored. After a nice hot bath and his favorite pair of pink pajamas, Angel was left with nothing to do besides take a nap but even that didn't sound good right now.

What did he used to do when things like this happened? When he was a kid he would play games with his sister Molly and even his brother on the rare occasion he could be bothered. One of their favorite things to do was make a box or a pillow fort whenever dear ole dad didn't drag them to meetings or when he wasn't teaching them how to run the family business.

Angel smiled to himself as he remembered him and his sister making up stupid fake country names with paper crowns and their best clothes. They would ball up newspaper wads that pops had torn up in anger or discarded earlier so they could throw them at each other to destroy the other's 'castle'.

Even though Angel was at least a hundred years old, he found the childish idea really appealing. Looking at his own bed he found he only had a few pillows and only one was suitable for building. Huffing, he thought to himself about how to fix this.

With a snap of his fingers an idea came to him. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

Angel had to make several trips and make use of his third set of arms but he had accomplished his little stealth mission of stealing thirty plus pillows from a storage closet at the end of his floor.

Charlie had mentioned in passing that while the hotel wasn't in the best condition, it was still in fact a hotel which was stocked up with plenty of blankets and pillows for guests. She even went as far as to buy a lot of new stuff to make the joint look as appealing as possible for any wayward souls.

Once he was back in his room he immediately set about building his castle. The pillows while puffy, made for great walls when stacked just right. Angel was a lot taller in death than he ever had been in life so it took a more time than expected but once he was done he smiled down at the fort he made for himself.

It was just a bunch of pillows stacked around his bed with a blanket pulled over top and a pillow to sit on, he left a reasonable gap at the top and bottom so he could both see out of it as well as have a paper draw bridge but it didn't look quite right.

"What's missin'?" Angel hummed to himself before an idea came to him with a snap of his fingers. "That's right, it's missing the sign." Angel left his room long enough to get a bunch of paper and a marker but he was unaware that all the activity had been enough to wake up Fat Nuggets.

The little pig wandered over to the fort and inspected it curiously before wiggling in through the 'drawbridge' which was just a piece of paper with a couple lines drawn on it. When Angel returned he hung the _No Girls Allowed_ sign onto the side of his castle with a smile. Perfect.

Angel opened the roof ready to step in and was shocked to see his castle already occupied by his pet pig.

"Fat Nuggets!" Angel gasped with mock surprise as the little pig looked up at him curiously with a questioning snort. "You've stolen my castle before I could even use it! Well you know what? This means war!"

Angel huffed and turned on his heel to run back to the storage closet to get more pillows for a second pillow fort. Once he was back he quickly built up his new, less nice fort across from his pillaged castle.

"Lord Nugget, you have stolen my castle, an act which my siblings haven't even attempted, so now I declare war! What say you?!" Fat Nuggets snorted audibly from inside the stack of pillows. "Alright then! You leave me no choice." Angel readied a paper ball and tossed it lightly at the opposing pillow fort. It bounced off harmlessly as Angel cursed to himself.

"Oh no, I built the walls too strong!" Another snort came from within the stolen pillow fort. "Oh! Now you mock me?! Take this!"

Angel threw another three paper balls, two of which bounced off harmlessly and one managed to fly within the gap between the blanket and the pillows. Angel paused for a moment as Fat Nuggets peeked his head out from the trampled drawbridge, in his mouth was the paper ball Angel had thrown.

Fat Nuggets wiggled his way out of the hole, making it larger as well as displacing several of the pillows in the fort's walls in the process. Once freed, he scampered across the space between them to Angel's fort, knocking a few pillows inward as he pushed his way into Angel's hastily built castle.

"Oh no! He's storming my castle!"

Angel couldn't help but giggle to himself as the pillow walls collapsed from the pig's relentless attack, Fat Nuggets plopped himself on his owner's lap as he offered the paper ball in his mouth.

"Is this a peace offering?" Fat Nuggets responded by nuzzling his head into Angel's chest fluff. "Alright, I'll accept it, but only because you're so cute."

Angel stood up leaving the ruins of his hastily constructed fort and carefully maneuvered himself into the damaged but still standing fort his pet had just abandoned. Angel petted the small pig's head content to look out over his kingdom but a knock at the door interrupted the peace.

"Angel? I'm sorry to intrude but Niffty said we're missing a bunch of pillows-"

Charlie stepped in but paused at the sight of the pillows scattered about the floor and at Angel who was hidden away in the rest of the pillows.

"Angel? What exactly are you doing?"

The two looked at each other for a long minute before Fat Nuggets grunted a few times and Angel took that as his que, "yeah Charlie, can't you read? The sign says no girls allowed!"

Angel pointed towards the sign that laid on the floor and playfully stuck out his tongue at the princess. Charlie for her part stared at the pair a moment longer before snorting with a chuckle and turning back to the hallway. "Alright Angel, just put the pillows back when you're done."

When the door shut behind the princess, Angel looked down to his precious pet pig who looked up at him with those adorable black eyes and he found himself melting slightly. "So, you wanna play again Nuggs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people that liked the first chapter I give you a second, if short, chapter.
> 
> My lord it's so hard to write for Angel and his family and not be tempted to swear. I made this thing G rated and I'm gonna stick to it!
> 
> Enjoy~

It was fairly late in the night and Arackniss didn't know what to think of the text message he just got. He was sitting in his and Pent's living room, going over the business ledger to make sure all the numbers lined up as they should when he heard his phone buzz.

He expected something from his father but he found himself staring dumbly at a selfie from his brother while he sat in what looked like a pillow fort? Before he could type out a response his phone lit up again with another message.

_Anthony: This is a declaration of war! Build your castle and ready your defenses or be destroyed! Sent from the Kingdom of Castle Nuggs_

A thousand insults raced through his mind as he went to call his brother, to rip him a new one for wasting his time with something this stupid when he got a new message, this time from his sister.

_Molly: Queen Glitter Star of Castle Unicorn Sparkles from the Kingdom of Wonderland is ready for battle!_

His sister was sitting in her own pillow fort, hers was made of pink sparkly pillows and paper spires where as their brother's was a simple fort made of plain white pillows with a fluffy pink blanket pulled over top.

Arackniss didn't even know how to respond at this point, if it was just Anthony then he would have blown him off but seeing Molly getting in on this? His thinning patience smoothed out as he started then deleted several unsent responses before finally settling on a question.

_Arackniss: Are you both high or something?_

_Anthony: Oh, I wish!_

He sent another selfie to the group text chat. This one was with his pig, the animal was clearly struggling and had kicked against the pillows in his flailing fit, something that looked like a small paper crown falling off the pig's head.

_Anthony: Well, I was going to send a pic of my baby but now I need to rebuild my northern wall._

Not even a moment later a new text popped up from Molly.

_Molly: You fool! *Flings several boulders at your castle's exposed side*_

Anthony sent another photo, his pig had left but there were a few paper balls sitting in his small fort.

_Anthony: Direct hit!_

Arackniss didn't fight the slight tugging at the corners of his mouth as the texts from his siblings kept rolling in.

_Molly: Do you yield brother?!_

_Anthony: The king refuses to surrender! Take this!_

Instead of a photo, Anthony sent a short video of him tossing a bunch of paper balls at some scattered pillows, his pig scampered across the room and grabbed a paper ball in his mouth only to turn around and charge back towards his brother. _"WAIT! FAT NUGGETS NO!"_

The video cut off just as Arackniss could hear the soft collapsing of pillows. Molly sent a laughing emoji as Arackniss tried and failed to keep from laughing himself. This was so stupid.

After a few minutes of silence from Anthony the waiting siblings got a new message.

_Anthony: My king is stricken with madness! I have lost my ammunition as he's chewed most of it up, my castle has taken major damage. I fear I can no longer continue. I yield to Queen Glitter Star :(_

The next picture sent was of the ruins of his pillow fort and of his pet in the process of chewing up a paper ball that Anthony was trying to pry out of the pig's mouth.

Arackniss busted up laughing as did Molly at the texts their brother sent. Pentious popped his head out from the kitchen with a confused yet slightly concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok hun?" It wasn't common that his boyfriend smiled, much less laugh so Pentious thought it only reasonable to check on his hot moody boyfriend.

Wiping a tear of mirth from his multiple eyes, Arackniss bit back another burst of laughter as his phone continued buzzing from the texts from his siblings. "I'm fine Penty, just talkin' ta my brother and sister.

Pentious shrugged and waved for his boyfriend to come to bed with him. Arackniss sent a final text before setting down his phone and going to lay down with his boyfriend for the night.

_Arackniss: I'm going to bed. Love you both, good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos are appreciate and comments always make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are much appreciated and comments always make my day!


End file.
